


Playtime

by FoxtrotFever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Keith owns sex toys, Keith punishes him, Kinky, Lance has been bad, M/M, Mutual Pining, Next Door Neighbours, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Praise Kink, Punishment, Resolved Sexual Tension, So Many Sex Toys, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxtrotFever/pseuds/FoxtrotFever
Summary: "You're into some kinky stuff aren't you?""Daddy always taught being a good boy pays off, and I'm the best boy."Lance is bad and Keith decides to punish him.





	Playtime

_Lance, there's a package arriving at yours sometime today and I'll come and collect it when I get home from work. **Do not let Shiro know about this.**_

The first time he'd received one of Keith's packages, Lance will admit he was reluctant to take it in. It wasn't long after the pair next door had moved in that it arrived, so Lance had yet to meet them and get to know what kinds people they were. Why should he take in their mail? Regardless, he took it in anyway. He didn't want to piss them off so soon after them moving in, so taking it in seemed like a friendly neighbourly thing to do. The last part of the message that he received from his neighbour Keith seemed a little cynical and shady, but he brushed it off as some weird sibling thing like he used to do with his own siblings.

Six months later and Lance was sat down looking curiously at the package sat on his dining room table, this was now the third package he'd taken in and Keith had yet to tell him what he ordered so frequently. It was almost like he was subscribed to something shady, not letting Shiro know whatever he was up to with his every 2 month orders. Would it be rude to open someone else's mail? Probably. He could just open it and make up an excuse later on as to why he did it, the most likely option being it was an 'accident', but he knew that wouldn't wash with him. They'd become pretty decent friends over the last couple months, and Lance wasn't willing to throw it away over pure curiosity. Instead, he took a picture of the outside labels and sent it to his beloved friends in their group chat and asked if anyone recognised where it was from.

Lance- Anyone recognise this logo? *picture attached*  
Hunk- No dude sorry, why?  
Lance- Keith's ordered like 3 packages from them recently and hasn't told me what they are and I wanna know but not enough to open them  
Pidge- Oh Lance you are going to LOVE this  
Hunk- You're right don't open someone else's mail without permission!  
Lance- What is it Pidge?  
Lance- ...  
Lance- Katie?  
Pidge- Sorry I'm composing myself bc this it too funyn  
Hunk- Pidge don't mess around  
Lance- What's funny?  
Pidge- That hot neighbour you're pining overs been ordering his sex toys to your address  
Lance- HE WHTA AKAKWLAKAMA  
Hunk- Well Lance is now broken exe

Lance choked on his spit as he did double take on Pidge's last message, his heart racing faster than he'd ever felt it. The harmless looking boxes he'd been taking in thinking it was good friendly moves, contained items Keith used to pleasure himself. Just the thought of Keith owning something like that caused Lance to become semi-hard. He closed his eyes momentarily and pictures Keith alone, long hair clinging to his porcelain skin with sweat beads all over his body, his face scrunched up in pleasure as he begins to shake when he climaxes. God Lance was a creep. He opened the chat back up at the sound of his phone blowing up with messages.

Pidge- He's probably jerking off right now  
Pidge- or he's opened the package to eye up his competition  
Hunk- Pidge why are you like this  
Pidge- It's not my fault he's hopeless  
Hunk- Lance do not open that package  
Lance- HUNK PLEASE LET ME DO IT  
Hunk- No! How will you explain it to him!  
Pidge- Maybe they'll bang afterwards  
Lance-^^ EXACTLY  
Lance- Hunk I'm so hard please please can I open it and say one of you guys did it when I wasn't there  
Hunk- Fine  
Pidge- Send pics of what's inside the box pls

Lance wasted no time in grabbing one of the knives off the side and stabbing it into the sellotape that held the box closed, ripping off the outside packaging to stare at the contents with a wild daze in his eyes.

"Oh Keith, you are one kinky motherfucker." Lance took out the large crimson dildo in one hand and left the chains and paint in the box, focusing on attempting to compare the sizes between him and the plastic dick in his hands.

Lance- The dildo is wider than me but I'm definitely longer  
Hunk- WTH MAN STOP  
Pidge- Lance I'm cryign  
Lance- I'm not joking guys this is so hot  
Lance- I can so imagine him using this  
Lance- Or me using this on him ;))  
Pidge- Bang and get together already  
Hunk- PIDGE!  
Pidge- Cmon you can't deny that the sexual  
Lance- Will do  
Hunk- I want no involvement in this pls

The time on his phone read 10:32am, Keith would be home later at around 9pm, so Lance had all day to spend getting ready to confront him about the box of toys. What did he do instead? Lance decided to jerk off a couple times, one whilst he was showering, shave here and there and throw on some of his cleanest nicest clothes that still made him look casual. Casual and classy, but enough to eat ass if needed. He regretted not going to the gym or working out more at home, because now there was the possibility he could get with a super cute guy and Lance looked like a noodle compared to his toned body (Lance had checked him out several times from his window as the latter boy went out on his morning runs). There wasn't time for that now though, with half an hour to go Lance couldn't possibly build any muscle in time so he instead attempted to let his looks make up for what his body physically lacked. He ruffled his hair to make sure it was soft enough, hoping that soon enough he'd have the other boys hands wrapped tightly amongst the coloured strands... he cursed his brain for having these thoughts right now, with only a couple of minutes to go before Keith arrived at his door Lance now had a boner that rivalled the strength of his ones from earlier- three knocks to his door broke his train of thought and the tanned boy began to panic at the predicament he'd found himself in. Keith was at his door, Lance was horny as hell. Keith's sex toys were on Lance's kitchen table, Lance had not only opened them but also routed through the boxes entirety. Three more knocks, a little faster, indicated to Lance that Keith was now mildly impatient, and so he jogged to open the door.

"Lance!"

"Hey." The pair exchanged their usual giddy grins they did when saw each other, refusing to admit to anyone that these were smiles saved only for each other. "Come on in." Lance held the door open politely as Keith walked in, well, here goes nothing. "We, uh, had a bit of an incident." He shut the door and watched as Keith's shoulders tensed slightly, before continuing to act as if nothing had happened.

"Oh yeah? What's up?"

"I uh, wasn't actually here when your package arrived- Hunk was, and he thought that it was mine so he opened it because we're usually pretty open about mail privacy but he didn't know and uh obviously the contents of the package were pretty personal to you and all I can say is that I'm sorry?" Keith stared blankly at the box on the table, flicking his gaze between Lance and the box, before settling on Lance's fidgeting motions.

"Either that was a lie, or you're uncomfortable with the idea of sex toys. And with me knowing you well by now, it's definitely not the second option." Lance gulped and Keith watched his Adam's apple bob up and down. "You could've just said Lance-"

"I'm sorry- I was just so curious- and now I've made you uncomfortable- and probably ruined our friendship-"

"Woah woah woah," Keith held up a finger to silence him, but all Lance could think about is where that finger has been in the past. "When did I say anything about being uncomfortable? On the contrary, I am more than comfortable with discussing my sex life with anyone. And as for being sorry... I'm not sure sorry is going to fix this."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"It's not about making it up to me Lancey," Keith allowed his tongue to click after the pet name was thrown out into the open. "I think instead, you deserve to be punished." Lance's eyes widened as he understood the implications of what he was trying to say.

"I've been bad," He took a step towards the longer haired boy, taking in his rugged work appearance as they met in the middle. "So so bad." Their noses brushed lightly and Lance listened as Keith hummed in approval.

"Come over to mine and we can discuss an appropriate punishment for your behaviour." Lance could've came right there if Keith hadn't been already inviting him over. Keith picked up the box and headed towards Lance's front door.

"What about Shiro?"

"Shiro's over at Allura's, he'll be gone all night." Lance followed behind, closing his door and almost sprinting to catch up with the other boy as he opened his apartment door. As the door closed behind the pair, they knew from this point on their relationship wouldn't be the same. He followed Keith to his bedroom, not bothering to shut the door behind as the two would be alone either way. The room he once knew as a place that was Keith's personal space now felt intimate and homely. Keith opened a drawer in his dresser and Lance took a look in at the large variety of toys Keith had collected.

"You're into some kinky stuff aren't you?" He couldn't stop himself from blurring out as he attempted to stop himself from drooling at the idea of these being Keith's personal toys.

"Daddy always taught being a good boy pays off, and I'm the best boy."

"Daddy? Who's daddy?"

"It used to be Rolo but then we broke up and I've had to play by myself ever since." Lance lent forward to kiss the pout off of Keith's lips, feeling himself get lost in the soft feel as the two began as to make out against the dresser, the drawer full of toys momentarily forgotten as the two let out their emotions in a passionate but short lasting kiss. Keith put his hands on Lance's chest and pushed lightly, creating a small distance between them. "For today, you're my daddy." Lance groaned loudly at the thought and Keith had to suppress a laugh. "We'll see where it goes after today, who knows, maybe you'll become my new permanent daddy." Keith clicked his tongue in approval as he looked Lance up and down playfully. "Strip for me."

Lance wasted no time pooling his clothes, all bar his boxers, on the carpet by their feet. "Now, I want you to strip me too." Keith watched in amusement as Lance fumbled with Keith's shirt as the boys fingers brushed the milky smooth skin. Soon enough Keith was also down to just boxers and Lance began to shiver with anticipation every time the latter boy addressed him. "Now daddy, today I'm feeling playful so we're gonna play with a few toys together okay?"

His fingers dipped softly under the elastic of Lance's underwear and pulled them down so that they dropped to his feet, Lance's dick now painfully hard and out in the open. Lance let out a muffled moan when Keith took him in one hand and gave a gentle tug, allowing precum to fall onto his hand as he giggled. "Someone's eager, aren't they? Well we can't have that, especially not if they're being punished." Keith slipped a ring onto the member and secured it tightly onto his shaft. "There, now go sit down while I find everything else I want."

Lance sat down and looked down at his painful erection, watching intensely as Keith finally turned around with hands full of several items. "First I'm gonna fill you up with beads okay? They'll feel good I promise, now stick that gorgeous ass of yours in the air for me." Lance followed his every word to the letter, getting onto his hands and knees with his cock pressed into the duvet as he spreads his legs eagerly. Keith ran his hand over the soft skin of Lance's behind, before giving one harsh slap for good measure. Sticking one finger in for caution, he watched as Lance wriggled beneath him as though attempting to get a better angle, then pulled out quickly and replacing his finger with one of the circular beads. Popping them in one after the other he waited till Lance was full with all of them before taking a cheek in both hand and shaking lightly.

Lance felt the beads inside him move around and hit all the right places on the insides of him, groaning loudly at the feeling. He wished the moment could've lasted longer, but Keith caught on and moved onto his next toy. He pulled out the red dildo that Lance remembered seeing in the box earlier and handed it to Lance expectantly. "I want you to fuck me with this, and maybe if you're good I'll let you properly fuck me yourself later." Keith pulled off his own boxers and lay back on the bed with his legs spread for Lance to take over being the dominant one. "Lube is behind you." Lance popped open the cap and lathered his fingers in the sweet slick substance.

"Cherry?"

"You said cherries were your favourite fruit-" Lance cut Keith short with a soft kiss which was much gentler than how the latter boy had been treating him so far.

"You're such a tease." He slipped one finger into Keith and watched as the boy began to rock himself down impatiently against his hand.

"No need for prep, I did it this morning." Lance pulled out and began to slick the dildo in his hands before turning to Keith.

"What did you want me to do again?" He smirked teasingly.

"Daddy I want you to fuck me, hard. I can take it-" he was cut off by the plastic filling him up on the inside. Lance repositioned himself so that he was behind him, his lips brushing Keith's ear as he began to whisper sweet nothings that he'd been building up for months in his mind. Keith gripped the bed covers as Lance roughly thrusted the plastic into him before removing it almost entirely, then repeating his motions rhythmically. "God I love this, keep going, Lance. We should've done this a-ages ago." Lance kissed him into silence, now wasn't the time for sentimental talks when he planned on fucking him till he couldn't walk tomorrow. He kept on working Keith through to the peak of his orgasm, soothing him down from it too as he was ever the gentleman. Keith came onto his own hand, offering it out for Lance to take.

"Tell me how I taste daddy, do I taste good?" Lance locked eyes with Keith as he popped the fingers into his mouth one by one, sucking the digits clean of the substance spilt onto them.

"You taste so sweet, all for me."

"I have one more thing and then I'll let you cum okay? Can you wait a little longer for me?" Lance hummed and nodded lazily as he watched Keith pull out a red looking cylinder shape, he whined knowing exactly what it was.

"You sure like the colour red don't you?"

"It's the colour I thought would look best on you." Keith winked as he turned it on to the second to highest setting and pressed it lightly against the tip of Lance, earning a sharp moan as the latter boy gripped the bed sheets beneath him tightly. Thirty seconds in and Lance was a shaking sweaty mess, Keith caved pretty quickly. Turning it off, then positioning his face behind Lance as he eased his tongue into his hole gently, swiping around till he found the string of the beads and pulled them out, one by one they made a small popping noise as his skin moved to accommodate their shape. Giving one last kiss to the skin for good measure, Keith pulled away, satisfied with the mess he'd made of the boy in front of him. "You can take it off now if you want, I think you've suffered enough." Lance's fingers fumbled with the ring as they slacked the plastic from around him, moaning loudly as he stroked his newly free member. He closed his eyes tightly as he bit down on his lip, it was embarrassing to think of how much of a mess he was here in front of his crush (and next door neighbour) but he couldn't help himself. Keith was stunning and had such a nice body, the eye candy was enough to give him a sugar rush. He felt a hand slip underneath his, the stroking becoming softer as he turned to mush. He cracked an eye open and looked at Keith as the other boy now worked on pleasing him through his own orgasm. "You've been good daddy, now let me make it up to you."

"P-please-" he kissed Keith's neck lightly, nibbling here and there as the strokes increased in speed. Keith giggled as he watched the boy below him mark his neck with bruises of red and purple. Biting down roughly, Lance left dark imprints on what once was the pale smooth skin. From how much tension had built in him throughout the session, it didn't take him long before he was cumming in Keith's hand as he worked down from his climax.

"Shiro's gonna see me you know, he's gonna know immediately that it was you-"

"I don't care, let him see." Keith hummed at how proud Lance sounded in himself as his breaths began to slow.

"Then have fun having 'the talk' with him tomorrow."

"Noo" Lance whined as he snuggled into the duvet, "don't make me face him. I want him to know- hell I want everyone to know- but I don't wanna have the older brother talk."

"It's bound to happen eventually, Lance you can't avoid it forever."

"I can most certainly try." Keith lay down next to him, lifting the covers so that the pair could slip under. They were both now tired, willing to go again but not wanting to push what was going on between them right now. Keith watched with sparkling dreamy eyes as Lance tousled his hair, small amounts of sweat drops falling around him. "I don't know if you've been able to tell, but I'm really into you Keith. I like you, like, a lot."

Keith's laugh was hearty as he shook his head at the silly boy, "I like you too Lance, if it wasn't already obvious."

"Hey no I was worried that what if you didn't and I was just a fling or something-"

"Lance I'm literally sat in your cum, you can stop worrying about me not liking you." 

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS: "So... why'd you send them to my place?"
> 
> "I couldn't send them home where Shiro would see, so it was between my hot male neighbour and my 70 year old female neighbour."
> 
> "...You think I'm hot?"
> 
> "Definitely. Maybe next time when I ride you I'll record you so you can look back and see how good you look."
> 
> "Why the hell did Rolo ever break up with you."


End file.
